A Muted Love
by CountryGirl07
Summary: Charlie's cousin transfers to Eden Hall as a dancer and meets the rest of ducks. a tough past and an impairment makes it difficult to find love. r&r please PortmanOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks characters.

Also i haven't seen the movie in a few years so don't get mad if i get some things wrong. just let me know.

Charlie Conway and the rest of the Ducks entered the locker room cheering loudly. They had just beaten the varsity hockey team at Eden Hall and were glad that they could coast for the rest of the school year.

"We have got to celebrate!" Goldberg yelled over all the noise.

The rest of the team agreed to meet at the local pizza place. Charlie rushed through his shower and get dressed in record time.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry Charlie?" Dwayne asked as Charlie ran by him.

"I gotta go pick up my cousin from the airport!" the hockey captian replied as he ran out of the locker room.

"What was his cousin's name?" Connie asked as she braided her blonde hair.

"I think he said 'Sam'," Dean Portman replied.

"He also said somethin' 'bout the kid being a mute," Fulton Reed added to his bash brother's statement.

Charlie waited anxiously at the airport. The last time he'd seen his cousin Samantha was when they were kids. She'd sent him videos that her mom had taped throughout the years. She was a dance major and horse trainer on the side. Charlie remembered how beautiful her voice had been.

He had been watching a video of Samantha in an eighth grade talent show when his mom had called saying that Sam had been in an accident and would never be able to talk again. They had all been sadened by this turn of events; especially Sam who used to sing her baby brother to sleep. Now she was transfering to Eden Hall on a dance scholarship.

He finally saw her sitting by the windows next to two black and red duffel bags.

"Sam!" he yelled and ran over to her. When she saw Charlie, she jumped into his arms and he spun them around.

"Oh god I missed you," Charlie said as he set Sam down and get a good look at her. He could see the scar at the base of her kneck where one of the horses had kicked her and where she'd had surgery.

"Still beautiful," he muttered as they picked up her bags, "The team's waiting for us at Pizza Palace. We'll drop your bags by the dorm and then go meet them." Sam nodded her head in agreement and Charlie called a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any one from the Mighty Ducks.

"Where the hell is Spazway?" Portman asked as he ate a large slice of pizza. Him and the rest of the team were already at Pizza Palace and were now awaiting the arrival of Charlie and his cousin, Sam.

"Relax Portman," Fulton said, "He'll be here any minute." As if on cue, Charlie opened the door to the small cafe, and held it open for a rather short girl.

"Sammy!" Goldberg yelled over all the noise from the other ducks. Samantha smiled as Goldberg picked her up and spun her around. Fulton, Germaine, Averman, and Adam ran over and hugged her as well; Fulton yelling, 'Baby Bash Sister', in the process. Once all the guys had parted, Connie walked over to her and the two girls bumped fists. The five players who didn't know her gave her a once over. Long brown hair with red streaks, hazel green eyes, and long toned legs revealed from the short denim skirt. They also noticed the finely toned abs and muscular arms that a black and red tube-top showed off.

"Guys!" Fulton yelled, "And Julie. This kid here is Sam." Sam waved at the five unknown players as Fult put an arm around her shoulders, "Sammy, this is Julie "The Cat" Gaffney, Luis Mendoza, Dwayne "Cowboy" Robertson, Kenny Wu, and last but definitely not least, my Bash Brother Dean Portman." All of them smiled politely at her as she sat down between Fulton and Charlie.

"Hey Fult," Luis called, "Why did you call Sam 'Baby Bash Sister'?" Fult and Sam looked at each other and then smiled evilly at Luis. Sam pulled a small notepad out of a pocket in her skirt and wrote two words, "_tomorrow, scrimmage_."

"Who's goin' against who?" Dwayne asked after Fulton told them what Sam wrote.

"Old Ducks vs. New Ducks," Charlie explained, "I'll play reff. Banksie, can you play on Portman's team?" Adam nodded in agreement.

"Enough talk people!" Portman yelled, "Let's eat!" As old conversations became new, Sam wrote something on her notepad and passed it to Charlie.

"_I brought Jack w/ me_." she wrote.

"Cool," Charlie said, "Now with dance and everything you won't get bored." Sam shook her head and smiled.

"Why won't she get bored?" Kenny asked, looking just as confused al all the others.

"She brought her horse Jack," Charlie explained, "He's a big black percheron stud. First horse she ever trained."

"I still can't believe it was you who Charlie was talking about," Fulton admitted, "We all thought it was some long lost and forgotten cousin of his."

"_Thanks_," Sam wrote with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. As Sam looked away from Fulton, she noticed Dean looking at her and she miled slightly. Dean, who just realized that he'd been caught staring, looked away quickly. "_Tomorrow's Saturday, right?_" Sam asked Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "Why?"

"_After the scrimmage tomorrow do you wanna go riding?_" This note she sent to Dwayne.

"Sure," he replied, "What time do you wanna go?"

"_Around noon okay?_" Sam wondered.

"Perfect," Dwayne said before turning to Kenny and the two boys started talking again. Charlie looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost ten o'clock.

"Hey guys!" he yelled over the noise again, "It's getting late. We should start heading back to the dorms." Surprisingly, everyone agreed with him. The only problem was, there were thirteen people, and only three vehicles.

"Who's ridin' with who?" Dwayne asked as they all walked out of the cafe.

"More like 'who is Goldberg going to ride with'?" Luis rephraised.

"Me, Charlie, Sam, and Adam can ride with Portman," Julie announced, "And the rest of you can fight amongst yourselves."

please r&r

thanx


End file.
